tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichika Nishio
Ichika Nishio (西尾一香) is one of the main protagonists of Andeddo Mew Mew. She is a young adult who died in an accident. Her Mew name is Mew Japanese Curry. Appearance Ichika Ichika has short, neck-length black hair paired with brown eyes. She also has a sort of dark in skin tone. Her casual attire consists of a different colored shirts with strange writings on them (varies), blue jean pants and slippers. Her café uniform is a light brown dress with a white bow and a white apron. She wears white stockings and light brown flats. Mew Japanese Curry As Mew Japanese Curry her hair turn white while her eyes turn light brown, and grows a pair of dark brown rat ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a light brown top with white bows on the bottoms sides and a light brown skirt. Her shoes are flats which the right being white and the left being light brown. She wears a choker, arm garters and thigh garter on left thigh which are all light brown. The tops and bottoms of her choker and garters are lined with white fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker. Her Mew Mark is a light brown pair of rat prints located on the side of her neck (visible). Personality Ichika was a happy-go-lucky type of person when she was alive and always ready to have fun and hang out with her friends. She was often popular with the boys from her college, so she'd usually get asked out on a date, but she would always turn them down since she wasn't sure or ready to be in a relationship. Abilities As Mew Japanese Curry, she gains the abilities of the Manipur Bush Rat. Weapon Ichika's weapon is the Japanese Curry Rapier, a rapier in the shades of light brown with the handle being white. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the handle. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Japanese Curry Heal Blossom. She grips her rapier's handle and then begins to rush towards the enemy as she then cuts at them, but in the progress the target would be released from the chimera predasite. History Before Death Ichika lived in the dormitory at her college with her friends in Tokyo. She was always having fun with her friends when she wasn't being asked out by guys whom she turned down every time cause she wasn't ready or sure yet if she wanted to date anyone yet. But Ichika knew she wanted to change and make a small spice in her life but didn't know what that'd be yet. After her Death In the year 2014, she was resurrected by Panda and given the DNA of the Manipur Bush Rat, then became known as Mew Japanese Curry. Of course she also met her teammates that same day and also realized the spice she wanted to change up in her life was now, what just happened to her. Of course she'd wanted to see her friends again but knew she couldn't due to being what she is now, an undead walking about with animal DNA. Etymology Ichika is the Japanese name that contains the kanji for 'one' and 'flower'. Nishio is the Japanese name that means 'brocade'. Japanese Curry is a Japanese styled curry that has Vegetables (onions, carrots, potatoes), meat (beef, pork, chicken) and white rice. Trivia * The Manipur Bush Rat also known as Hume's rat or Hume's hadromys, is a species of rodent in the family Muridae. * She shares her voice actress with Cathy Katherine from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Gallery 1920px-MusHumiiKeulemans.jpg|The Manipur Bush Rat Japanese curry rice.jpg|Japanese Curry Category:Andeddo Mew Mew Category:Andeddo Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Aneddo Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords